Spots And Tiger-Seal Stripes
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Spirits are as in tune with nature as the strongest of sages, and said spirits sense the chaos that Madara Uchiha could bring about; So they remove him from the equation. Naturally, seventeen-year-old Madara doesn't have a say in this. Set S01E01.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Naruto.

Summary: Spirits are as in tune with nature as the strongest of sages, and said spirits sense the chaos that Madara Uchiha could bring about; So they remove him from the equation. Naturally, seventeen-year-old Madara doesn't have a say in this. Set S01E01.

**Chapter One:**

* * *

><p>Standing at 5'8, the figure before them would have been less conspicuous were it not for his trailing black hair, musculature and the dark eyes unlike many other water, fire or earth benders he'd seen before.<p>

Tenzin turned to his mother, confusion vaguely visible on his face. "You say that _Tonraq _found him among the tundra?"_  
><em>

Smiling passively, Katara watched her son try to hide his all-too-obvious chagrin. "Yes, among the frozen tundra. Despite that the young man seems to have recovered quite well. Though he's said very little since his arrival."

"Mother, I can't just take an orphan from the village. His parents..."

"I have no parents." Cool and concise, gray-black eyes regarded him, searching him for something, though the air-bender wasn't sure exactly _what._ "My mother passed away during child-birth, my father is gone." Something dark littered his tone as he spoke of his family.

Tenzin's face softened at the words, regarding the young man (_Little more than a child) _with renewed interest. "What about Kya? Surely she would not be adverse to taking him there?"

"And then what?" The elderly woman queried, raising an eyebrow. "Tenzin, this young man has nothing. Surely you would not strand him in the city with nothing to his name? I know I raised you better than that."

Despite his age and stature Tenzin still felt like a child before that look, like he'd just thrown Bumi into a snowman after he'd ruined one of his scrolls. (Sadly, this actually hadn't occurred too long ago.)

"Yes, mother." He acquiesced. "And what is your name, young man?" He asked the teenager, taking in his dark look with a small frown.

"Madara." The youth responded curtly, relaxing slightly.

"Well, Madara, are you a bender?" He questioned primly.

"Define 'bender'." Madara requested with a small smirk. "I have a feeling that we have different opinions on what a 'bender' is."

Tenzin's brow twitched at the slight mischief that coated the words, well aware as to what he was referring. "You know full well what I mean young man, now, can you fire bend?" The youth's hot-headed, strong attitude and red armour (out of date, but nonetheless a fixture among many fire-benders to the west.) indicated the element was probably his, and for some reason that Tenzin couldn't quite place he was unable to write the youth off as a non-bender.

"Fire bend..." He mulled, lips twitching at the older man's ire. "Yes, I can fire bend."

"Would you be so kind as to demonstrate?" Tenzin asked politely.

"...Alright." There was something almost-hostile in that gaze now, but nonetheless the boy stepped away, turning his head and raising his hands to flip through _handsigns_? "Fire style: Annihilation!(1)" He called out, finishing a six-seal maneuver and _breathing fire._

While the amount of fire wasn't massively impressive, the fact that it contained itself to a wall, five feet across and five feet high, most assuredly _was_; Not making mention of the fact that he'd breathed it as though it were _air._

"Very impressive." He murmured, eyes widening slightly as he took in the young man before him with a different gaze. The armour, the way he shifted as though to ensure that his hair was not only away from his face, but separate from his entire _body, _his muscles as they tensed, prepared to leap away mid-technique. This wasn't a child. This was a _warrior._

As the flames ceased, and the youth turned back to him, he found himself pausing at the look in his eyes, reflecting mistrust and almost _fear _in their gaze.

"Where did you learn that?" He finally asked once he'd recovered from his shock.

"My father." He bit out, and all of a sudden Tenzin realized that the boy before him was still, despite all evidence to the contrary, a _boy._

His mother's grim face reflected that she had reached the same conclusion he had. The only way you learned how to bend like that was either extreme training, or...

Combat.

Maybe his judgement was clouded by the boys age, or biased by his own heritage, but... "How would you like to come to Republic city?"

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Madara regarded the poster with a raised eyebrow. "Amon..." The word was murmured carelessly.

"Together we can stop this _oppression_ of non-benders!" The fool on stage yelled, gesturing wildly and earning cheers from the few people in the park taking notice.

Mulling over the man's words, he rolled his eyes at the obvious manipulation at play. Whenever someone gained power, someone else always wanted that exact same power, a simple dichotomy of principles; Jealously was one of the cornerstones of humanity, as was fear.

"Fools." He chuckled, watching them clutter about making noise. His smirk tightened slightly when he thought about the individuals being threatened, however. Even he, cold as he was, had a soft spot for children, and he doubted that they would feel the same way when confronted with a child bender; He hoped they didn't feel the same way.

For their sake.

Another cheer pulled him from his musings, and the raven-haired youth casually adjusted his yukata, ignoring the way the action drew attention to his strange (by their standards) regalia clothing.

"What are you talking about? Bending's the coolest thing in the world!" A voice called incredulously, strong yet distinctly female, and he turned to look at the owner just as he knew everyone else would.

Brown hair in a distinct style, a tank-top drawing attention to her figure but otherwise dressed in classic water tribe kit. He'd seen her once before.

_Bright blue eyes blinked at him as he stepped into the tent, his vision blurring at the edges from the sheer cold but otherwise unimpeded. Then he turned the corner and they were gone._

Tonraq's daughter. Korra.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess; _you're_ a bender." Despite the immaturity of the action he still couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. The insult had been his brother's favourite after his athletics master, a normally rather serious clanswoman, had laughed after Izuna had proudly proclaimed that as clan leader their father was, without a doubt, _'The biggest bender in the clan!'_

_"Yeah, _I am!" She announced, nodding smugly. Deciding the young woman wasn't worth much more attention, he turned his attention to her summon or animal, a strange white beast with large ears and a witless smile.

"And I bet you'd just looove to knock me off this platform with some water bending, huh?" He crooned, smiling patronizingly.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra glared, crossing her arms haughtily. Madara blinked. 'Did she seriously just...?'

In an obvious reaction to her words, the clown on stage turned to address the crown gathered around him. "This is what's wrong with the city! Benders like _this girl," _Here he pointed at her accusingly. "Only use their power to oppress us!" He yelled.

As one the crowd collectively turned to glare up at her angrily. "Yeah!" "Yeah!" "Yeah!"

He stared at the clueless people blankly, then turned back to the obviously none too intelligent girl as she continued to dig her own grave. _"What, _I-I'm not oppressing anyone! You're-" She grit her teeth, flinching as she thought. "You're oppressing yourself!"

With that final insightful comment the girl turned on her dog(?) and they walked away.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, within minutes the girl found another conflict with one of the local factions, the 'Triple threat Triad', apparently.<p>

While her comeback wasn't particularly witty, he admitted that he was impressed with her sheer control of the elements. (_Water, earth and fire?) _Even he'd barely managed to become adept in all five elements, and he was a rare case even among the Uchiha clan.

He'd learnt in his time here that most generally mastered a single element, two if lucky, and even then it was mostly bloodline elements such as ice or metal, save the fire and lightning users.

Come to think of it, while most Uchiha were fire specialists, a fair few actually sub-specialized in lightning themselves. A connection?

Regardless of the connection he'd _possibly _found, the girl ('Korra') was being arrested.

His eyes widened as she caught the metal users rope with her bare hand. If that man were a lightning user she'd be extra-fried right about now.

Following the ensuing chase, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. Maybe it was just homesickness talking, but the girl's attitude was reminding him less of Izuna now, and more of someone else he'd always been fond of.

Part of him wondered when he'd started comparing Hashirama to a brother, but that part was quickly squashed beneath Uchiha detachment, and he took off after the brunette.

He grimaced when he caught sight of the several near captures, but when she was shadowed by the air ship and dragged into the air he knew that it was finally the end of the road for her.

With a small grin he casually slipped a kunai from his sleeve, flinging it with force nigh-unrivaled.

Most knew of Hashirama's dual-element skill, and the wood release that seemed to result, but few knew that his rival had his own elemental advantage. A reason for his supreme flames of war beyond even other Uchiha. As with most Uchiha, his main element was fire.

Unlike other Uchiha, his sub-element was _air._

With a screech that grated his senses and left the strange dog and girl howling and clutching their ears respectively, the metal ropes split, sending them falling back towards the earth.

Korra spun her arm in an arc as she fell, landing in the water and sinking below the surface, where she didn't rise.

He blinked in surprise, but upon focusing finally made out a dark silhouette at the bottom of the river, steadily and stealthily making its way up said river; By the commotion the other men chasing her didn't, and his grin widened as he realized that despite her lack of skill in wordplay, she obviously had more skills up her sleeve than he'd reckoned.

* * *

><p>Gesticulating wildly, the brunette pointed at him, wildly proclaiming; "That was you!"<p>

Madara stared down at Korra, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, that was me. Perhaps you should be a little more thankful." He scolded.

Beside him Tenzin cut across anything she may have said. "Regardless, thank you for keeping Korra out of trouble but she'll be going home soon." The glare he leveled at the girl caused her to shrink into herself, pouting. Abruptly he found himself comparing her to Hashirama.

"But, Tenzin...!"

"No means no, Korra." He said firmly, staring down at the girl.

"Is that your decision to make?" Madara cut across firmly, unable to stop the words as they escaped.

Tenzin turned to him, blinking. "I beg your pardon?"

Frowning, the Uchiha clan leader inhaled sharply and then rose to his full height. "Korra here is old enough to decide for herself. Unless you practice slavery I'd advise you excise your freedom of choice to yourself and your family alone."

While the question hadn't been overly legitimate, the look on the bald monk's face spoke for itself what he thought of the insinuation. "How _dare _you...!"

"Tenzin, the city needs me!" Korra cut in desperately.

"I... Wouldn't go that far." He spoke dryly, and as Tenzin looks between the two of them, the dark-skinned water tribe girl looked away, flushing. "Nonetheless, the choice to stay or go should be hers, whether you like it or not. Or are you planning on ordering others around? Mayhaps your wife or Kya?"

While his wince showed just how Tenzin thought that would go, he nonetheless persevered. "That's besides the point! The order of the white Lotus-"

"Is responsible for her protection. If you do your job right then that won't be a problem. In the meantime, I'd say the thing that this girl needs most is _discipline._ Or do you intend to welch on your end, Tenzin?"

The airbender looked at the two teens, frowning in thought. "I see your point." He reluctantly conceded, and the girl looked up quickly, eyes wide. "Alright, you can stay." He finally sighed.

Beaming, the girl swept forwards to grab them both in a hug. "Thank you!"

Feet off the ground, Madara turned to the older man. "I changed my mind. Take her home, please."

Tenzin's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>(1) - Fire style: Annihilation:- Translates into <em>Katon: Mekkyaku. <em>The next level of this technique is "Great annihilation", which is viewable as the technique Madara uses first against the Shinobi alliance after Temari's wind technique.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Naruto.

A/N: Thank you for the review **Nine Mice**; I appreciate your comment and, honestly, I've noticed a stunningly small amount of stories with Madara as the main character myself. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Also thanks to **Dark demon619 **and **Aguila Altair **for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy. :)

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>As far as stealth attempts went this had to be, by-and-far, the worst he'd even heard of.<p>

Apparently the Avatar had decided to exit the temple and visit the city; According to the radio at least. He would have thought that even civilians would have the common sense not to go to a large-scale arena and participate in competitions when sneaking out.

_"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus-Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness! They're giving her-"_

With a bemused sigh Madara stepped away from the shade of the balcony, casually turning to step down the dimly lit street.

The building several streets away beckoned like a torch, and he slowly smiled as he moved.

* * *

><p>Staring as the blue-clad girl twirled her way through the obstacle course with her eyes closed, Madara ruminated that the "Avatar" had definitely improved in her taijutsu since arriving at the air temple. Another prodigy no doubt, though definitely one with a short attention span.<p>

Although, he mused, turning to watch a figure make his way up the stairs, sometimes the best prodigies were those that couldn't focus on a single aspect.

Smirking as he paid attention, Madara followed the fire bender with his eyes, turning to regard the huffing multi-talented 'bender'. While he wasn't particularly knowledgeable in the field of romance (or indeed, many outside of combat in general) he was at least experienced enough to know the signs of a childhood 'crush'.

With a sudden stomp the brunette sent the prodigious wind users flying through the air, the only sign of their departure a small jagged formation jutting from the ground. "Oh, hey Mako." She greeted with a smile.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Said boy greeted brusquely.

"Nice to see you too." She responded, raising an eyebrow and looking away in thought. "...And no. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

Mako sighed. "I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later."

Korra reached out as he turned. "Wait! I could... Help you look for him?"

"Nah, I got it." The firebender casually brushed off.

"Hey, cool guy. Let me help you." She insisted, grabbing his arm. "We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend," She smirked. "And a great tracker."

The Uchiha stared after the two as they took off, absently scratching at his ear. While they may have prior knowledge of the city, he hadn't wasted his time there.

The lower population were easy to bribe and persuade, and something told him that if he wanted anything _interesting _to do today then he'd best check up with a few of those contacts.

"Mada'!" A voice called from below, and he rolled his eyes as he turned to see the children from before at the bottom of the tree he'd chosen to perch himself in. "Come down and play with us!" Another voice sounded.

"Not today Jinora, Meelo." He smiled wistfully, hopping down to land beside the two. "Some other time."

"You keep saying that." The astute child pouted.

"It keeps being true." He shrugged and, unable to stop the impulse, flicked her forehead. "You two don't cause any trouble."

Spinning on his heel to sprint into the city, he only partially heard Meelo's response; A hyperactive raspberry followed by a ball of condensed air that struck a nearby tree.

He sweat-dropped as he mourned the loss of yet another great perch.

Weren't nomads supposed to respect nature?

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's <em>you.<em>"

Turning to face the monotone voice, he huffed as he saw a familiar green-eyed boy stepping out of the restaurant. "What's that supposed to mean?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." He back-peddled, smiling guilelessly. "I just thought you might be someone else."

"Who..." He suddenly blinked, glare intensifying. "A triad member?"

"No, NO!" Bolin grinned widely, clearly lying. "Just someone else! You know I'm not involved with people like that." His clueless grin widened and he punched Madara on the arm. "Pal."

Staring down the witless earth bender, Madara rolled his eyes. "I don't care either way Bolin. Your brother is looking for you."

"And how do _you _know th-"

The sentence wasn't cut off by the van that barreled past where they had previously been standing but by Madara himself, gripping the other boy around the waist with one arm and flinging himself backward into the restaurant.

"Watch where you're driving!" Bolin yelled, comically shaking a fist and blanching as the van did an abrupt U-turn. "Or not! Not's fine!"

Madara stepped out of the way as it drove toward him, but was taken by surprise by the spinning figure that flew out the door, aiming a kick towards his face.

Gripping the extended leg, Madara spun and threw his would-be attacker into another of the masked men, eyes widening as he caught sight of the pellets held between said figures fingers.

With a graceful leap the Uchiha landed on one of the restaurant tables, senses offended as the few patrons left at that particular hour ran away. He growled as he caught sight of fingers assaulting the other boy's neck, and only a sudden spin allowed him to avoid the surprise punch towards his head. "Not good enough!" He gripped the appendage, pushing back and throwing them over his shoulder into the table.

A flicker of electricity had him leaning back and he cursed his lack of recent training as the opponent's hand trailed past his face. A quick kick to the stomach followed by a spinning kick sent him into his comrade, and he casually flipped one of the forks on the table into his hand, flinging it like a kunai unimpeded into another man's stomach.

He attempted to flip into another booth, but a hand caught his trailing hair, bringing him to a halt.

Dark eyes widened, and for a moment he and the other man froze, an almost manic expression making its way to his face while, even with the mask, the other man seemed to emanate panic.

Of all the actions to be performed in battle, of all strategies during the the clan war era, only a scant few of them were widely perceived as a mistake on every single possible level.

Up there was gripping an Uchiha's hair. In the top five?

Grabbing _Madara's _hair.

The sudden shot to the torso more than likely broke the man's ribs; Even if it didn't, the following six strikes almost definitely did so.

Foregoing hand-seals, Madara flung himself into one of the easiest fire techniques out there, and an old favourite of his of which he was widely feared for.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!"(1)

Even as the flames left his mouth the now-deceased man's glove lit up, sending electricity arcing up through his red metal armour.

The last thing his blurring vision saw was a foot swinging towards his face, and then darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"My quest for equality began many years ago-"<em> Gray-black eyes slowly slid open, taking in the sight of intense light illuminating a crowd of what had to be _hundreds _of people. _"-When I was a boy."__  
><em>

Turning, Madara took in his situation. A cult-following a masked madman, unknown hostiles surrounding him, him without either his katana or uchiwa ganbai, or his armour...

He'd been in worse situations.

"My family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were _benders," _He'd swear if anyone asked that the muffled giggle that drew even his 'guards' attention was a result of concussion and nothing more. "This made us very easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father..."

The man had skills as an orator, he'd at least give him that much.

"One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did... That fire bender took my family from me, then... He took my face."

Rolling his eyes, Madara looked over the stage for any obvious exits. Two doors near him and two more past all of the spectators. A clear roof however, and balconies overlooking the sides.

"I've worn a mask ever since." The masked man continued. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City-" A pause to allow the crowd their jeers. "-And if she were here, she would tell you 'Bending brings balance to the world'. But, she is _wrong._ The only thing that bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era."

Looking over the people gathered as though he were a shepherd looking over his flock, the masked man continued talking. "But _that _is about to change."

Even he paid attention to this next part, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "I know you have been wondering; _What _is the Revelation? You are about to get your answer."

"Since the beginning of time the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to _me._" He raised his arms to the sky in a grandiose gesture. "They say the Avatar has failed humanity, that's why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a persons bending _away_."

The Hyuuga could stop a person's chakra flow, and even some of the people in his army seemed to have the ability to do so, s-

_"Permanently."_

What?

Chakra was _life_, without it you would die, plain and simple, so there was no way that this jackass could actually do something like that! What a crock!

He voiced his displeasure, rolling his eyes as one of the men behind his jabbed at him with his baton.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome "Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple threat Triads, and one of the most dangerous benders in this city."

As the masked psycho's words flowed over the crowd, Madara carefully applied pressure to the rope, performing the traditional rope escape technique and then relaxing as they fell away.

With a simple hand to his forehead the man 'took away' 'Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending, and Madara frowned as he realized the man's technique.

Sealing.

Back when the Uzumaki had decided to create a treatise with the Senju, the art of sealing had been their chosen weapon, in particular sealing Doujutsu. It was agreed that many Uchiha were next to useless without either their Chakra or their Sharingan.

A simple seal to the forehead and it sunk into the skin. Difficult to fix, but not impossible. It was actually the foundation for the school of Genjutsu. Uchiha excelled at Genjutsu.

But... If he could seal bending...

Bending. Bloodlines.

All of a sudden, everything made sense. Jutsu without seals, the sheer rates of growth, the substantial rates of jutsu use without anyone batting an eye.

For the first time, Madara understood the sheer advantage he held over these people.

A grin slowly developed, even as another criminal was stripped of his abilities.

Rising to his feet as he was prompted to do so, the Uchiha clan leader decided to reveal just why, exactly, he was the clan leader.

If 'Amon' was surprised by his ropes already being untied he didn't show it, nor did he reveal surprise as Madara went for close combat.

The first punch was swiftly blocked, though augmented by chakra as it was even the masked man couldn't hide his widened eyes from the Uchiha's superior vision. The next strike was deflected to the side, and Amon's own retaliatory punch was knocked off course by his own talented deflection.

Another punch was deflected, and a kick was quickly shot out at the man's chest, though his sudden flip carried him out of range. And then he was there.

A left jab, a right hook, a spinning kick clockwise, another hook, a straight, a sweeping kick, a roundhouse kick. Each and every one was blocked or knocked off course, and Madara swept in with his own strike, bringing his fist rushing forward. Although it only glanced Amon's shoulder, he was still sent careening to the side, catching himself mid-stumble and avoiding the follow-up combo.

The two only traded blows for a minute, but Madara felt fatigue settling quickly. Too quickly.

"You..." He murmured, affirming his suspicions when the other man's eyes hardened.

Amon's feet struck his ankles and although he didn't feel nearly enough force to knock him down, he still fell to his knees. A hand met his forehead.

He felt the blood rush through his system, felt his chakra steadily pulsate, attempting to block off his own bloodline.

A pulse of chakra dispelled the technique and Madara smirked as he _felt _the man's triumphant smirk. "Fire Release: Coiling Heat."(2) He grinned almost psychotically as the flames engulfed the other man, screams cutting through the air.

Then the fire was out, and he had only a moment to widen his eyes before a fist was flying towards his face. He stepped out of reach, flipping further and briefly wondering how the man could dare to use the very techniques he was extolling a hatred of. Then he realized that in the ensuing fight the smoke of his technique had covered the two.

No, more like... Mist?

"Madara!" A hand gripped his shoulder, and he almost struck until he realized that the owner of the obviously female voice was Korra. "Come on!" She stressed.

He faked a turn towards her, purposefully turning his back on Amon and discreetly flipping through seals, much to the girl's confusion. "What are you _doing_? We've gotta go!" She grabbed him, the fear evident in the way her blue eyes widened. Obviously Amon had taken the chance to get in close.

Good.

"Wind Release!" He hesitated for a brief moment, though thankfully his enemy was far enough away that it didn't matter at this point. He didn't particularly enjoy killing, but sometimes... Sometimes it was necessary. He hardened his heart. "Drilling Air Bullet!"(3)

Gestures meant a lot to Jutsu, and in this instance whereas the technique would have exploded at point blank and instantly destroyed his opponent it instead went slightly wide, flying across the stage and clearing the mist.

Though the brunt of the technique still drilled through Amon's side, instantly downing the man and tearing a fissure through the ground.

Even as the masked figure's fingers twitched, and his breathe rattled, Madara could hear him straining to speak. He grit his teeth at the man's suffering, but leaned in as he desperately struggled to speak.

_"I- I should have stayed." _He blinked at the words, furrowing his brow. _"My-"_

He knew the voice, beyond simple faces and personality. Beyond simple roles. "What was his name?"

"WHAT THE _HELL WAS THAT!?" _Korra burst out from across the stage, unable to see the masked man's last breaths.

For a moment bleary eyes met his, and he realized from Amon's own stare that his eyes were running. Tears running down his cheeks, even though he didn't know why. _"What _was the _name _of your _brother_?" He whispered.

_"T-_I-_Tarrlok." _He froze as he stared at the man, not even noticing the man's fingers slip from his suddenly numb hands. He didn't recognize the brother's name, but something else was clawing at his guts, trying desperately escape.

"Benders..." He'd laughed at the joke, but then... He'd never been that juvenile. And comparing Hashirama to his brother...? Why? I-

"MADA-Madara...?" Korra didn't seem so afraid of the man '_Amon' _now that he was dead. "Madara, you-" She gasped and backed away, tripping over her own feet and landing at Mako's feet. He hadn't even noticed he was there. Or Bolin.

Why were they just standing there?

_Why _were they just _standing __there!?_

'Blood running down his front, fingers reaching towards eyes, crimson shining through?'

"Izuna..."

'A smile, the last smile. A bright light. Tears. Hashirama's corpse...'

"IZUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His hands flew towards his face, wiping away tears and coming away red.

"IZUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He was vaguely aware of someone grabbing his hands, clawed fingers being pulled away from his eyes.

With a choked sob Madara passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, _that _got serious pretty quickly. :/

(1): - Fire Release: Flame Bullet: - B-Rank. Fires a bullet-shaped mass of fire from the user's mouth. Translation: - Katon: Endan.

(2): - Fire Release: Coiling Heat: - C-Rank. A revised version of the technique "Bashōsen" Coil of Fire: - Whereas Coil of Fire uses a fan to spread a wide circle/wall of fire, Coiling Heat releases a circle of heat from the user's mouth, much like a smoke ring. Translation: - Katon: Netsuwo(?) Maki

(3): - Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet: - B-A Rank (Depending on Chakra used). Fires a bullet of wind from the mouth of the user that drills through its target. Translation: - Futon: Renkudan.


End file.
